(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improved automobile roof top carriers for snow and water skis and more particularly to apparatus for converting prior art automobile surfboard carriers to improved snow and water ski carriers.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Until the time of this invention sports persons seriously interested in both surfboarding and skiing had to have one automobile roof top carrier for surfboards and another for skis. This increased equipment cost and storage problems.
There are a number of prior art ski carriers in Class 224 of the patent classification. Class 224 pertains to package and article carriers. The prior art ski carriers consisted of a pair of roof spans, placed parallel to each other. The roof spans were fastened into the rain gutters, sometimes known as the drip mold. Clamping means were added on the roof span to bind the skis to the roof spans. The skis were bound under strips of rubber to prevent their becoming marred.